Demands of the Qun
} |name = Demands of The Qun |image = |caption = Caption here |start = Aveline at Hawke Estate |end = Hightown |location = Docks to Viscount's Keep |previous = Following the Qun |next = The Last Straw |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Late in Act II, return to the Hawke Estate to find Isabela and Aveline arguing, both needing your help. Isabela reveals that she has found the relic that she lost. This also means that her pursuer, Castillon, would spare her life once the relic is returned. Acquisition Enter Hawke Estate at Hightown, and choose to help Aveline first to immediately activate this quest, this will cause Isabela to Permanently be removed from your party. If you don't want to do that then choose to help Isabela first and follow the To Catch a Thief quest. After you complete To Catch a Thief you will receive this quest. Walkthrough Go with Aveline to the Qunari Compound by the Docks. She expects trouble, so finish any pressing business first. Once you reach the Qunari Compound the Arishok defends the two elven prisoners and attacks you no matter what dialog you choose. After the attack on your small party in the Qunari Compound the Qunari start attacking Kirkwall. At this point you can regroup and then go to the Viscount's Keep and warn the city guards about the Qunari attack. If you took Bethany on The Deep Roads Expedition and let her join the Grey Wardens she will be in a group of Grey Wardens lead by Stroud on your way to Viscount's Keep. Bethany says she will not rejoin your party and Stroud gives you a ring called Warden's Promise. If you imported a save from Dragon Age: Origins where you had a romance with Alistair, and did not make him King, he will be in the group of Grey Wardens and will give you The Sacred Heart amulet. After a small battle in Hightown you are blind sided by a Saarebas and Knight-Commander Meredith saves you, she then asks you to meet here at Viscount's Keep. On your way you will see a corpse on the ground, you can loot it and receive the Recipe: Elixir of Heroism. After that you will find the First Enchanter Orsino laying on the ground. If you didn't take your sister Bethany on The Deep Roads Expedition then Orsino will heal her and she will leave with him. After saving Orsino you have to choose which plan you wish to follow, Meredith's or Orsino's. If you follow Meredith's plan you will fight more Qunari, this plan gives you more items to sell and experience. Either way the hostages are not killed. As you enter the Viscount's Keep the Arishok throws Viscount Marlowe Dumar's head at your feet. He then offers to duel you. If you agree it's a one-on-one duel to the death between him and you. If you refuse you and your party will fight him and his party of Qunari to the death, the Arishok will be easier to beat this way. If you fight in a group, you can NOT loot Arishok's body, but you can loot the Qunari's bodies that were in the Arishok's group. Either way after the battle you are rewarded with a single-handed sword called Sataareth. As you start the fight this quest will be marked as complete, but you will still have to finish the fight. The Arishok heals three times during the battle. Once the battle is over, Hawke will be declared the Champion of Kirkwall. After all the cut scenes you will come to Hightown and see Orsino starting a small rebellion. Meredith walks up to put a stop to Orsino. At this point you must choose if you want to support the Chantry and the Templars or Orsino and the Mages. Result * Arishok is dead * Meredith is crazy * You are declared Champion of Kirkwall Rewards * You are declared Champion of Kirkwall * Warden's Promise (ring) * Recipe: Elixir of Heroism * Sataareth (sword, 1-handed) * The Sacred Heart (amulet) - Requires Dragon Age: Origins save import where Alister isn't King and wasn't imprisoned after the Landsmeet. Category:Dragon Age II main quests Category:Main Quests Category:Quests Category:Dragon Age II quests